1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a liquid crystal display, and in particular to a liquid crystal display capable of reducing moving retention.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a liquid crystal display, an angle of a transmission axis of a polarizer is, for example, 45°, 135° and −45°, −135°. That is, when the angle “φ” of liquid crystal molecules is 45°, 135° or −45°, −135°, a brighter image is produced. Currently, in a conventional liquid crystal display with an entire ITO electrode (without patterning), the liquid crystal molecules are fully tilted in the direction “θ”. However, such liquid crystal displays have poor control of the tilt of the liquid crystal molecules in the direction “φ” and cannot limit the angle “φ” of the liquid crystal molecules to 45°, 135° and −45°, −135° which is similar to the angle of the transmission axis of the polarizer. The reason is that although the liquid crystal display with the entire ITO electrode possesses a larger vertical electric filed, no fringe field is produced therefrom to accurately control the direction of the liquid crystal molecules, resulting in an unstable tilt state thereof. The brightness and image quality are thus deteriorated, and especially, results in a moving retention phenomenon.